kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Hart (GVF)
|aliases = Another Zi-O Kamen Rider Zi-O |type = Villain (formerly) Monster (as Another Zi-O) Hero (currently, at death) |season = GVF |casts = TBA |firstepisode =New World Gaiden 2: Faust |lastepisode = GVF: Revival! Battle Galaxy! |numberofepisodes = 1 (Movie) 1 (Special) |complex2 = }} is who is a monstrous rider who is a derived from . Character History to be added Personality to be added Forms *'Height:' 203.0 cm. *'Weight:' 105.0 kg. *'Year of Origin:' 2018. *'Position of year:' Forehead crest, left visor, sternum crest, left trapezius, and belt. *'Name and position: '"Zi-O"; Right visor and right trapezius Another Zi-O is Hiryu's main Another Rider form. Compared to the rest of the Another Riders, his Anotherwatch does not absorbed into his body, but rather, docked into a black-colored Ziku-Driver. ::Powers and Abilities *'Clairvoyance:' Paralleling Kamen Rider Zi-O II's Precedence Blades, Another Zi-O can perceive future events once the clock hands above his eyes spins. *'Watch Creation:'Another Zi-O can produce Anotherwatches simply using a blank watch to capture remaining powers out of previous hosts. He can also steal powers of existing Kamen Riders, like what he did with Kamen Rider Woz. ::Weapons *'Clock Hand Swords': Another Zi-O's favored weapons are a pair of swords themed after clock hands. They can merge into a single naginata and can perform a counterpart of Zi-O II's King Girigiri Slash. - Another Build= Another Build *'Height: '''196 cm. *'Weight: 99 kg. *'''Creator: Himself *'Year of Origin:' 2017. *'Position of year:' Back (left Trapezius). *'Name and position: '"BUILD";'' Right Hypochondrium. ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Invulnerability:' Another Riders' possess the ability to continually revive as their existence is sustained by the Another Ridewatch. *'Original Features of Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle': His version of Build's Tank Roller Shoe is fully functional, being able to use the thread's movement to enhance the damage of his kicks. His version of the Hop Springer also works similarly to the real Build's allowing him to make quick high jumps. *'Flaming Basketball Projection': Since his host is a basketball player, Another Build can manifest his host's proficiency in basketball into a form of attack. *'Fullbottle Creation': He can capture people in empty Fullbottles, creating new functional based on their athletic abilities. Since his human form is a basketball player, by default he can use energy basketballs as projectiles, and by using other Bottles he has access to other abilities, like firing quick projectiles after creating a Baseball Bottle. **'Fullbottle Augmentation': In order to use a Best Match, he needs to eat the Bottles, which briefly shine on his belt, replacing the standard Rabbit and Tank looking ones, before fading away. Although there aren't physical changes to his form or belt, his abilities are completely changed. - Another Ghost= Another Ghost *'Height:' 204.0 cm. *'Weight:' 96.0 kg. *'Creator:' Himself *'Year of Origin:' 2015. *'Position of year:' Back of his jacket. *'Name and position: '"GHOST";'' back in his jacket. ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Soul Absorption': Another Ghost can extract human's soul out of their body and capture them in the eye-like symbol on his chest. Then he can release and absorb the stored souls to empower himself. *'Invisibility/Intangibility': Due to Another Ghost's host being dead, Another Ghost can make himself visible and solid at will. Another Ghost can also phase through solid objects and re-emerge elsewhere, usually from thin air. However, it seems that this ability can be negated by the Ghost Ridewatch. *' Summoning': Like Ghost, Another Ghost can summon any of the heroic Parka Ghosts to assist him in battle. *'" " Summoning': Like the Empowered Gamma, Another Ghost can summon multiple monsters that resemble Gamma Commandos. *' ': Another Ghost can perform a dark version of Kamen Rider Ghost's Omega Drive (Ore). *' Mimicry:' A unique ability to Chris's Another Ghost, he can split himself into three darker copies of Ore Damashii. - Another Gaim= Another Gaim *'Height:' 203.0 cm. *'Weight:' 105.0 kg. *'Creator:' Himself *'Year of Origin:' 2013. *'Position of year:' Left sode ''(shoulder protection made of plates). *'Name and position: "GAIM";'' Right ''sode. ::'''Powers and Abilities *' Manipulation': Another Gaim can willingly open cracks into Helheim and drag anyone into it or move the crack over the person. He is also capable of calling -like monsters through the cracks as well. *'Monster Control': Another Gaim has full control over his Invess-like monstersThe monsters are described as "インベスに似た怪人", monsters that resemble Inves, rather than just "Inves". *'Sword Manifestation': Another Gaim can manifest his zanbatō at will after transforming. *'Energy Bolts': Another Gaim can generate orange energy and launch it at his opponents. *'Teleportation': Another Gaim can teleport himself to another location at will. }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation trinket Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances New World Gaiden: Faust See Also *